bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sōmei Kuchiki
|image = |kanji = 朽木奏鳴 |romanji = Kuchiki Soumei |race = Shinigami |birthday = 17th April |age = 200+ |gender = Female |height = 165cm (5'4") |weight = 51kg (112 lb) |eyes = Purple |hair = Black |blood type = A- |affiliation = Gotei 13 |occupation = 3rd Seat |team = Sixth Division |partner = Futō Tendō |base of operations = Kuchiki Manor |marital status = Single |relatives = |education = |status = Active |shikai = Chinkōkaigan |bankai = Not Yet Achieved}} Sōmei Kuchiki (朽木奏鳴 Kuchiki Soumei, lit: Musical Ring, Decayed Tree) is a member of the and is remarked to be a female prodigy amongst the clan. Sōmei is one of the few female members of the clan to enter the Gotei 13, and is currently the 3rd Seat of the , though she has been recommended for the several times. Appearance Sōmei, as one of the possible heirs to the Kuchiki Clan, possesses a dignified appearance much like her ancestors and future descendants. Like all of her clansmen, Sōmei possesses obsidian hair that is kept finely groomed, travelling down to the mid-section of her vertebrae, and neatly tied with a single hairband. Her fringe is kept equally spread across her head, with small bangs caressing her face down to the ends of her jawline. In terms of complexion, her skin is very fair, bordering on pale, whilst contrasting with this are her raven-black eyes, noted to be quite fierce when gazing at somebody. Her facial features are sharp and angular, as expected of somebody of royal status. Furthermore; her figure is kept toned through regular exercises. Slim and trim, with an average bust size, she isn't exceptionally voluptuous, but nevertheless elegant due to her stature. In terms of attire, Sōmei adorns the Shinigami's Shihakusho. Her black kosode is a full-sleeved one that cuts off near the wrist, whilst her hakama are slightly less baggy than the general shinigami populous'. At her waist is a white obi, which holsters her invisible zanpakutō. Over the kosode, Sōmei wears a maroon and white jacket which appears to have been bought by Futō Tendō. It appears to be quite fitting and comfortable, and though casual, she wears it as a sign of respect for the man. At the back of the jacket there is a large circular dragon tattoo, with unknown significance. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Chinkōkaigan (沈降開眼 Submerged Spiritual Awakening) is the name of Sōmei's zanpakutō, due to the extreme rarity that she would ever use her in any given battle, she is normally kept concealed from the general public, with very few people even knowing of her existence. Like her name suggests, the blade is concealed, not by Sōmei herself, but by her very surroundings, the only thing even giving the hint of her existence is the brief shimmer in the sunlight, which even then, fades away upon revelation. Truly, she is an enigma of a blade, the only revelation of her existence is through Sōmei's own command and her own approval. Once brought out into the world, Chinkōkaigan's blade is regarded as utterly beautiful, refracting itself in the sunlight, it is almost as if Sōmei held a carved diamond in her very hand. The hilt of Chinkōkaigan is a magnificent silver, the sunlight only adding to its beauty and sparkle whilst her tsuba is ornated with a circular shape, bearing no pattern apart from the sparkle of the sun. Finally, the saya is colored a pure white, covering the entirety of herself from view, Chinkōkaigan when revealed is a zanpakutō who possesses natural, silent beauty. *' ': Due to the rarity of using her Shikai state, even the mentioning of her release command is a great privilege to any of her opponents. Along with this, once released, Sōōei notes that her opponents must die, unless of course the releasing is compulsory, (such as the Captaincy test), though Sōmei notes that Chinkōkaigan is very arrogant, and very rarely will she come out and reveal herself, which usually causes Sōmei to be unable to release her power at all. Her release command is known as; Before the onlookers of death, close yourself into the veil of deception (死亡観衆前に、欺瞞の幕で自分を閉じる Shibō kanshū mae ni, giman no maku de jibun o tojiru). The command is taken as Sōmei's entire world vanishes before the opponent's very eyes, becoming one with the environment, her spiritual energy, her entire being is completely non-existent, as if she was merely thrown away from the world itself. Existing beyond the plain of those she normally interacts with, even her interactions have disappeared entirely, not one fragment of her existence remains, as she merely looks upon the world, with her emotionless stare. :Shikai Special Ability: Transcendence. Perhaps the only word to describe Chinkōkaigan, and even then, not enough to do so. Sōmei and Chinkōkaigan weave themselves into their surroundings, removing all aspects of their existence entirely, one might even be mistaken that they had transported into an alternate dimension! Unlike standard invisibility, which is the product of an optical illusion through the refraction of light particles in the air, Sōmei refracts and manipulates the reishi of the dimension she is present in. Manipulating it to the extent in which she is able to completely merge herself with the surrounding environment, thus is the release of Chinkōkaigan. Through doing so, Sōmei has access to a myriad of exceptional abilities, and essentially has complete dominance over reishi that is present within the range of her spiritual power, manipulating it for a number of reasons. However, one important aspect of Chinkōkaigan is that despite being invisible, Sōmei retains all of her senses even her sight, due to the refraction of reishi not affecting her in the slightest, she is capable of remarkable ambushes and the like without making any form of noise whatsoever, merely by refracting sound-waves similarly how she manipulates reishi. However, it should be noted that because of the immense amount of control and concentration this takes, if one were to suddenly release enormous amounts of power, the shikai state would naturally fall apart and Chinkōkaigan will reseal herself. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Ash9876 Category:Shinigami Category:6th Division Category:Female Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Seated Officer Category:Character Category:Original Characters